Clea Cunnigham
(Written By James Bigglesworth) Full Name: Clea Cunningham Position: Head of Ordnance Development Board, Defense Systems Bureau Alignment: Scrupulous Attributes: IQ 21, MA 13, ME 19, PS 11, PP 13, PE 15, PB 14, Spd 20 Hit Points: 53, SDC: 27 Size: 5’feet, 2” inches; 135 lbs. Age: 39 PPE: 165 ISP: 71 Disposition: Clea is an easy going, introverted woman until one of her favorite subjects comes up; explosions and techno-wizardry. When that happens, her personality becomes highly extroverted; her face lights up, she begins talking with her hands as she gesticulates about her latest ideas and projects in the fields of physics and engineering as it relates to making things go ‘boom’. She can come across as a whirlwind of disorganization within her work space, despite her reserved demeanor in social settings. The seeming chaos is the first step in how she turns her ideas into reality. Experience Level: 10th level Techno-Wizard Magic Knowledge: Annihilation, Armor of Ithan, Ballistic Fire, Blast Shield, Blinding Flash, Breathe without Air, Call Lightning, Cloak of Darkness, Deflect, Electric Arc, Electromagnetic Attack, Energy Bolt, Energy Field, Fire Ball, Fire Blast, Fire Blossom, Fire Bolt, Fire Globe, Fire Gout, Fire Quake, Frequency Jamming, Fuel Flame, Fly, Forcebonds, Globe of Daylight, Ignite Fire, Impervious to Energy, Magic Net, Magic Shield, See the Invisible, Sense Magic, Shadow Meld, Sup-Particle Acceleration, Superhuman Strength, Telekinesis Psionic Powers: Machine Ghost, Mind Block, Object Read, Speed Reading, Combat Skill: Hand to Hand: Basic Attacks per Melee: 6 Bonuses: +2 Parry/Dodge, +1 Strike/Disarm, +4 Pull Punch, +4 Roll with Impact, +2 Vs Horror Factor, +2 Vs Possession and Mind Control, +2 Vs Psionics/Insanity, +3 Vs Magic, +2 Spell Strength Weapon Proficiencies: W.P Energy Pistol, W.P Energy Rifle, W.P. Heavy MD Weapons Weapons of Note: NG-LG6 Laser Rifle and Grenade Launcher equipped with TW grenades of her own design. Has access to any weapon system in Lazlo’s inventory. Armor: NG-A12 Anti-Ballistic Armor equipped with MAES. Typical mods are; Blast Shield, Armor of Ithan and Superhuman Strength. Has access to any body armor in Lazlo’s inventory. Skills of Note: American: 98%, Literacy – American: 98%, Dragonese: 98%, Radio – Basic: 98%, Computer Operation: 98%, Computer Programming: 98%, Computer Repair: 98%, Basic Electronics: 98%, Mechanical Engineer: 98%, Techno-Wizardry Construction: 97%, Sensory Equipment: 87%, Math – Basic: 98%, Pilot – Hover Vehicle: 98%, Pilot – Automobile: 87%, Weapons Engineer: 92%, Electrical Engineer: 92%, Demolitions: 97%, Demolitions Disposal: 97%, Field Armorer & Munitions Expert:97% , History – Pre-Rifts: 79/71%, History – Post Apocalypse: 92/87%, Techno-Wizard Base Piloting: 91%, Description: A woman of above average appearance, with short red hair to better fit under a helmet and keep out of her way when working. Pale green eyes and a smattering of freckles on her nose completes her facial features. She has scars on the fingers of her left hand where they were reattached following an explosive accident involving one of her protypes. Whenever she is in her lab, she wears the traditional white lab coat loaded with a variety of tools. Outside the lab, whenever she is on the testing range, she wears customized body armor.